S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier
The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is a hi-tech aircraft carrier used by S.H.I.E.L.D., designed to be itself capable of independent powered flight in addition to the conventional functions of aircraft carriers. History ''The Avengers Fury brought Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers on board the Helicarrier, trying to form a team that could protect the Earth better than S.H.I.E.L.D. ever could. However, because of Loki's manipulations, all members of the team showed not even the slightest trace of unity and teamwork. When the Helicarrier fell under attack from Loki's mind-controlled soldiers, it was heavily damaged, yet it was still able to limp to open water on the strength of only three of its colossal fans. When the Chitauri invaded New York City, the World Security Council ordered Fury to fire a nuclear missile at the city, but he refused. When one fighter plane tried to fly from the carrier, Fury stopped it with a rocket launcher. However, he was unable to stop the second plane which fired the missile. Thanks to Iron Man, the missile redirected, destroying the Chitauri flagship, which effectively ended the invasion. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Three heavily weaponized Helicarriers were being worked on when Fury spoke to Rogers about "getting with the program" and accepting modern homeland security. Fury also mentioned to Rogers that these carriers were significantly larger than the one he boarded during the Chitauri Invasion. Each of the vehicles was connected to Project Insight, a program initiated by the World Security Council to synchronize all three helicarriers to a satellite, creating a formidable defensive superweapon. When Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill joined Rogers to take down Insight, all three of the Helicarriers were operational, preparing to synchronize with the satellite's algorithm. Armed with false targeting chips, Rogers and Wilson managed to take out the first two but the Winter Soldier defiantly guarded the final Helicarrier's core, leading into an extended fight. When the Winter Soldier was incapacitated, Rogers inserted the final false chip into the helicarrier's core, resulting in all of the helicarriers targeting each other. A gargantuan firefight began in the sky as the vehicles destroyed one another; Pierce looked on from the Triskelion in disappointment. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Love in the Time of HYDRA" ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron During the Battle of Sokovia, the original Helicarrier unexpectedly arrives with Fury, Hill, some S.H.E.L.D. agents and War Machine to help. Fury tells the Avengers that he pulled the Helicarrier "out of mothballs" along with some friends as an explanation for its unexpected arrival. As the Avengers battle Ultron, the Helicarrier dispatches lifeboats to begin evacuating the citizens of Sokovia, trapped on the giant rock that their city has become. At the conclusion of the battle, Rogers and Barton escape on the last lifeboat with Pietro Maximoff's body while the Hulk jumps Romanoff to safety on the ship before escaping in a Quinjet himself. Thanks to the intervention of Fury and the Helicarrier, the surviving citizens of Sokovia are safely evacuated moments before Iron Man and Thor destroy the giant meteorite the city had become. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Scars" After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., a few loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are able to retrieve the original Helicarrier and place it in the secret facility to undergo maintenance & damage repair. Description In ''The Avengers, the helicarrier resembles an aircraft carrier with two decks (the main one for taking off, the other a slanted deck for landing). It is lifted vertically by four colossal fans, and propelled forward by two large arrays of jet engines at its rear. It can also float in the water like a conventional aircraft carrier; in this mode, the jet engines and fans are concealed underwater. It serves as an airborne base for S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as a landing and takeoff platform for aircraft such as the F-35 Lightning II and Quinjets. Three helicarriers make an appearance again in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, although with a slightly different design, and more visible weapons systems. They appear to use different means of propulsion lift (instead of fans), large repulsors. Unlike the first-generation hellicarrier, these don't seem capable of traversing in water. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, the Helicarrier has been repaired and equipped with lifeboats to evacuate Sokovian citizens. Trivia * The Helicarrier appears in the game Iron Man 2. The preview video for the game reveals that Tony Stark was the one who built it. It is shown as the S.H.I.E.L.D. base throughout the game, but also as a weapon. At one point, it is attacked by A.I.M. forces; however, they are defeated by the combined forces of Iron Man and War Machine. At the end of the game, it is destroyed, on purpose, when it crashes into the giant Ultimo. It is similar to the Ultimate version (Earth-1610) of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. *In Deadpool, there is, what appears to be a decommissioned Hellicarrier in a scrapyard that is the setting for the final battle. Gallery ''The Avengers'' S.H.I.E.L.D.Helicarrier.jpg Helicarrier.gif|S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier animation. HelicarrierRises-Avengers.png fhwnijs.jpg|Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers watch the Helicarrier rise out of the water in amazement. A Helicarrier.jpg HelicarrierCloaking-Avengers.png|The Helicarrier cloaking HelicarrierConceptRender1-AvengersBTS.png HelicarrierConceptRender2-AvengersBTS.png mavengersfilmstillshch6.jpg|An F-35 flying by the Helicarrier. Concept Art Avengers hawkeye & SHIELD.png helicarrieroutside.jpg|Concept art for the Helicarrier. Helicarrier-AvengersBTS.png|Concept art for the Helicarrier. helicarrierinside.jpg|Concept art for the Helicarrier's inside. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' SteveFury.jpg|Steve Rogers and Nick Fury standing in front of a helicarrier under construction. Helicarriers.png Helicarrier crashes into building TWS.png Helicarrier under attack TWS.png Helicarrier's battle TWS.png Helicarrier-Captain-America-Winter-Soldier.jpg Concept Art Helicarrier Hangar Concept Art.jpg Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Helicarrier Attack Concept Art.jpg Falcon Chased by Fighter Concept Art.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents_of_SHIELD_Helicarrer_Scars.png|Coulson and Sam Koenig standing in front of the Helicarrer Agents_of_SHIELD_Helicarrer_Scars_(2).png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_James_Rhodes_War_Machine_5.JPG|Rhodes in front of the Helicarrier in Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Vehicles Category:Base of Operations